Techniques for connecting an in-vehicle electronic device to a server outside of a vehicle to thereby achieve excellent driving environments have been proposed.
Such an in-vehicle electronic device includes: specifically, an input unit for a personal ID; an in-vehicle control unit connected to the input unit; and an in-vehicle transmission unit and an in-vehicle reception unit connected to the in-vehicle control unit.
The server that is connected to such an in-vehicle electronic device via a network includes: a server transmission unit and a server reception unit that exchange data with the in-vehicle transmission unit and the in-vehicle reception unit; a server control unit connected to the server transmission unit and the server reception unit; and an authentication unit connected to the server control unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).